Stuck In Limbo
by We luv Shonen Ai
Summary: I can't actually say much without giving much away. But Naruto....goes away. And everyone misses him terribly. He has a new job, and he hates it! SasuNaru.
1. The Attack

**Second story!!! And first multi-chapter!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I hate my life because I don't own Naruto. Why would I be on this site if I did? If I did own Naruto, you would know, because Sasuke wouldn't have done what he did at Valleys End...or whatyamacallit that place where...yeah...you get the picture!**

* * *

Fuck it. This wasn't good. No, this was bad, terrible, worse. No, worse than worse. How could he have let this happen? How? How could he have not seen or sensed the many, many, _many_, enemies closing in around him? I mean...he had fucking Kyuubi in him for gods sake! How could he have not seen it coming?!

Naruto Uzumaki and the rest of his team of ANBU were surrounded by Atsuki members. He glanced around, taking in how many Atsuki were surrounding him ant his team. Said team consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru. There were fifteen Atsuki surrounding them. One of them stepped forth. He had blue skin and had a huge sword attached to his back.

"Kisame." Naruto whispered. He looked him dead in the eye. But Kisame wasn't looking at Naruto, he was looking amusedly at Sasuke, who seemed to be looking for someone along the surrounding enemy. Kisame smirked.

"Looking for your darling brother, Sasuke?" Sasuke snapped his head in the way of the shark...thing and glared.

"No matter. You won't find him. He's been gone from our ranks for a long while." Kisame stated calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke spat.

"Hey," one of the Atsuki shouted "are we gonna talk all day, or take the dumb blonde()?"

"Shut up," surprisingly it was Sasuke who said this.

Kisame smirked. "Okay then. Go."

And with those three words, the Atsuki attacked the ANBU squad.

It was a bloody battle. In no less than thirty minutes, half the Atsuki were down. But the ANBU weren't doing much better. Shikamaru had a dislocated shoulder and his other arm was broken. Ten-Ten was exhausted from using up so much Chakra on weapons, leaving her open for attack, but Neji was right beside her, fending off anyone who got too close, even if he did have a twisted ankle and a huge gash going down his right arm. Kiba had about thirteen kunai stuck into his body, but still fought. Sasuke was fighting Kisame, while trying to stop blood from flowing out of an open wound on his stomach. Naruto was fighting two guys at once. Many of his wounds were healing instantaneously because of Kyuubi, but his Chakra was depleting and he knew that Kyuubi wouldn't be able to hold up much longer either.

As he fought, Naruto caught glimpses of how the others were doing. It wasn't until he notices Sasuke that he realised how much danger the raven was in. Sasuke was on his knees in a pool of his own blood, clutching his stomach and he appeared to be rocking back and forth, as if dizzy. Kisame was standing over him, a look of insanity on his face as he raised a fist and swung it down and around, so he punched Sasuke in the stomach. The Uchiha let out a cry of pain and he flew backwards and landed on his side, tearing the skin from his arm, and lay shaking, eyes closed in agony. Kisame advancing on him.

Naruto lost it. Abandoning his current fight with the two Atsuki members, he ran as fast as he could towards Sasuke jumping in front of him, blocking him with his own body.

"Stay away from him." Naruto whispered.

"You're in my way." Kisame sneered.

"I said-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence, as Kisame swiped at him with his sword, knocking him to the side. Kisame lost no time in raising his sword again, about to aim it at Sasuke.

The sword descended through the air, Sasuke staring with sad eyes, knowing that he couldn't do anything about it. But his vision was blocked by something orange throwing itself in front of him. Time stopped at that time. The world seemed to pass in endlessly gruelling long hour like seconds. Sasuke watched horrified as the sword hit the orange clad body and blood was splattered everywhere, mostly on Sasukes face.

The orange clad man started to fall backwards, but Sasuke sat up, all pain forgotten. Sasuke caught the man and looked down at him with horrified eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered "what...why?"

Naruto smiled weakly. He could feel the life draining out of him. He feebly placed a hand on Sasukes cheek. Everyone else had stopped fighting, including the Atsuki, too shocked to even move.

"I didn't want you to die." Naruto whispered.

"Idiot! I was fine." Unshed tears started to make their way down the Uchihas cheeks. "You shouldn't have done that." Sasuke whispered and he clutched the blonde closer, so his head was buried in his chest. Tears flowing freely down the ravens face.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his breaths becoming shallow. He pressed his hand against Sasukes cheek a little harder. "Don't forget me." Narutos hand slipped from Sasukes cheek, his eyes rolled and his body went limp.

Sasuke let out and anguished cry and sobbed into the lifeless mans body.

* * *

**Remember. This will be a multi-chapter, so stay tumes and wishe me a happy birthday. Its 28/04/1992. So today by the time this comes out!**


	2. Who's this girl?

**Okay, I forgot to mention thins in the last chapter, but by the statement 'dumb blonde' I wasn't insulting blondes. I am one. Well, was one, but just a little darker now. So please don't take offence!**** I forgot to mention that this will be loosely based on the movie Toothless.**

* * *

Naruto felt like he was floating. He couldn't remember anything. Who was he? Where was he? What happe- ? And suddenly with that question in his mind, everything came back, his identity, his memories and- the attack!

Naruto tried desperately to open his eyes, but they wouldn't. They remained shut and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't open them. Then, he felt a blinding bright light make its way through his lidded eyes. As the light disappeared, he found that his eyes now decides that they could open.

When he did see his surroundings, he realised that he was in a small area covered in sand and little silver trailers dotted around the place. There was no wind, but the sand was billowing anyway, and what was even more strange was that the horizon seemed close. Closer than it normally would. About three yards away, in every direction you looked.

And that's what Naruto did. For about seven seconds, he looked around and blinked.

"Confused?" a voice behind him spoke. Naruto turned and saw a girl who was roughly his age and seemed _very_ familiar.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Is it really that hard to remember me? Or even recognise me?"

Naruto thought for a moment. He definitely remembered her from academy days, but it was the familiarity he couldn't get over. He felt like he had known her from after the academy, though he was pretty sure he hadn't seen her since he was eight.

"Will I let you out of your misery and just tell you?"

"Yes!" Naruto almost shouted.

"Fine I'm..." she paused, just to annoy him "Amaranete Uchiha."

Naruto stared.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

"Okay, I'm going to make this very clear for you. A-ma-ran-e-te U-chi-ha." She said very slowly.

"Bu- bu- but y-you're d-d-d-d-"

"Dead?"

Naruto nodded mutely.

"Um... well the thing is, I've been sent to get you. Because, um... there's something I need to tell you."

Naruto thought for a moment. Then something clicked.

"W-wait a minute. Does this mean I'm d-d-d-" Naruto swallowed hard "dead too?"

"Uh...yeah."

Narutos eyes rolled and he collapsed.

"Okay, he took that well."

* * *

**I know Naruto is a little OOC but how would you feel if you just met a dead friend or found out that **_**you**_** were dead?!**


End file.
